


obstinacy, persistancy

by mydearconfidant



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Gen, Ohtori Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearconfidant/pseuds/mydearconfidant
Summary: the reckless youth of a reckless age, what are they fighting for?





	obstinacy, persistancy

Stubborn heart, unyielding

Stubborn sword, unbending

Stubborn youth: unrelenting.

Raise it up, unchanging.

Revolve itself into a dew.

An ocean  
La mer 

The gated seabird  
The bloom of youth

Motive heaven, rigid earth  
Timeless principles  
Featureless crowds

A structure,

A breakdown.


End file.
